


Flesh on flesh

by BlueFishyLove



Category: Teen Top (Band)
Genre: M/M, Making Love, Sex, i dont remember them anymore lel, i searched their real names for this fic only, this one is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFishyLove/pseuds/BlueFishyLove
Summary: Lips touching lips. His and only his! Jeans on jeans. Love.





	

Lips touching lips.   
His hands exploring the sinful skin, every curve and little marks -that where propably caused in a young age, when he most likely played at the farm-. Lips moving, exploring the neck and its curves. Hands falling to the side caressing the thights, the latter leaving a soft moan.   
Pride taking over, a smile against the flseh. Bitting and nippling the flesh of the younger, leaving marks -hickeys- proclaim him as his.   
  
His and only His!  
  
Another soft, a bit louder moan and the latter now caresses his hair. His silky brown poodle hair. The moon make them silver under its light, making him look like a fairytale. He kissed again those plump lips and gained another moan. His eyes locking with the youngers.   
  
The youngsters brown glistering orbs, the orbs that caused him peace and frustration all at once. Now he just cant take his eyes off of him. The frustration in the eyes is forgoten by the friction created in their pants.   
  
Jeans on jeans, a specific heat created, more moans dance in the room, mixed with his own and groans accompany them. A brief moment of silence and their clothed members meet again. Tongue and teeth attacking the nipples, breath going labor.  
  
The friction from their members never leaving. Words arent important, the whole act speaks for itself. The only words that escape their mouths are incoherent, letters one after another in no particular order, unwritten words, that only make sense at that specific time.   
  
Those are the words that the younger shared too many times already with the room, with his partner...his love. And if he wasnt trully his love he couldnt know, right at that moment his judgment was clearly only at flesh and pleasure... After the nipples were satisfiedly errected he smirked against the skin and withdrew. They younger whimpered at the loss of heat only to gasp as his manhood met the cold air of the room, precum slipping of it.   
  
A chuckle came to the room, lips curving up, throbbing flesh on throbbing flesh, gasps and low moans.   
  
"You are beautiful!" the first understanding words that had been exchanged in a while. A light pink covers the youngers cheecks. Not from embarrassment that his body was totally uncovered the eyes of his bandmate, nor from his lusty need for him but from the words themselves.   
  
Words speaken with love. And he knows right that moment, that its true. He opens his mouth to say something but he doesnt have the same ability to speak, the only sound spoken is a high pitched moan from where their erections touch again.   
  
He so much wishes he could say the words but  the other doesnt let him, capturing his plump lips to another passiontate kiss. Tongues tangled with one another, fight for dominance isnt needed. They broke the kiss in need for breath, a thread of saliva connecting them still.   
  
The younger reached up exploring the latters abs, the trickling sensation making his dick twitch.  
  
"I...need you...now.." a whisper but still audible. And yet he hears it all to well.   
  
"You are so needy, Niel" fingers brushing his erectiong gaining a growl from the younger, teasing the latter flesh covering his fingers with the others precum..  
  
"Its...your damn fault Min..Minsoo..." another gasp, fingers caressing their way down to his butthole purposely missing his cock. Niel gasped as he felt a finger rounding his entrance, he opened his legs ever so slightly but it didnt go unnoticed.   
  
"You are so slutty, yoebo! Openning your legs like that for me~!" the younger blush, this time it was trully from embarrassment.   
  
"Sh..Shut up!" a gasp. "AH!!" and a moan. A finger had entered him as his manhood had been engulfed. The feeling was unique. Not that he didnt had done it before but...   
  
Having your hole attacked while your dick had been sucked is a very different feeling. Niel found his hand grasping his partners hair, while feeling another two digits entering him. Minsoo gagged as Niel thrusted in his mouth.   
  
A couple of minuted later Minsoo withdrew his mouth from Niels private parts as he felt the younger read to realise, his digits still abusing Niels prostate. The younger whimpered at the loss, he was just about to come, why didnt the latter let him?!  
  
"Minsoo~" he whined.   
  
"Not yet baby..not yet..." Minsoo kissed the latter, breaking for breath as he withdrew his fingers as well. It wasnt long before he replaced them with his hard, proud length. Slowly inserting and kiss the other to ease and distruct him from the pain.   
  
The kiss was sloppy but none care at that point. As fast as he was fully inside he waited some moments for his little lover to adjust before moving again....the last thing he wanted was to hurt the younger.  
  
A thrust from the younger against his member gave him the green light to start moving. Starting with slow thrusts, increasing the speed slowly. Moans filling the room again. The younger digging his nails into the others back. Leaving there his own kind of marks, marking the latter as his.   
  
The pace is now unhumanly possible, both of them lost in a cloud of passion and need. Niel moves becaming a pattern, throwing his head back everytime Minsoo abuses his spot. Minsoo raised the youngsters legs, knees almost touching his cheecks so he could reach even deeper.   
  
"Ah!!...Min..Soo..Im gonna.." Niel punched the sheets. Releasing his cum all over his stomach and chest. His hole tightening around Minsoo's dick. "Ah!...Niel.." a jumple of moans and words just as soon as Niel's body pushes his lover to release.   
  
Minsoo comes filling the younger up and then let himself collapse upon him. Crawling to the side moments later after he cathces his breath, slidding out of him. Niel streches his legs, leaving the muscles relax as he himself tries to catch his breath. Closing eyes as he bitting his lips.   
  
And then silence. A comfortable veil of silence.   
  
"Niel?"  
  
"mm?"  
  
"Are you asleep?"  
  
"No, not yet..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Cap..."  
  
"Nae?"  
  
"I love you!"  
  
"I love you too..." a kiss. "Goodnight"  
  
"Goodnight.."   
  
Eyes closing. Hands embracing. Two, cuddles to sleep.


End file.
